Then Came Emily
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: A new girl comes to Horseland, but Chloe & Zoe don't exactly give her a warm welcome. My first Horseland fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heya folks, here's my first Horseland fic, introducing my characters: Emily, her horse Avatar and her parrot C.J. I took my pal, Roger's advice in separating these into 3 acts, took a while to figure out how long each act would be but I found out eventually. Anyways, critique would be nice, so long as it's polite sounding, okey-dokeys? And if you wish to bug me about a stupid rule, please do so through PM or email, not in the reviews. Got it? Well, anyways, on with the show!

Then Came Emily

_Today is a normal, typical day at Horseland, just then, Shep the rough collie comes over to the stable where Angora the cat & Teeny the pig are hanging around._

Teeny: Hiya Shep. Anything interestin' goin' on?

Shep: Well Teeny, I just heard the boss talking on the phone that Horseland is getting a new resident.

Angora: And just who might this new resident be? Another cat?

Shep: I don't think so, but all I know is it's someone named Emily and her horse. She also has another pet.

Angora: If it's another cat, count me out.

Teeny: Ooh, I can't wait to see Emily and find out what her other pet might be. I hope it's another pig.

Scarlet: I kinda would like to meet her horse, wonder what they're like.

Aztec: I guess we'll find out tomorrow.

_The next day, a car with a horse trailer pulls into the driveway; the Horseland gang sees this._

Sarah: Hey, looks like we have a new horse here.

Alma: Yeah, my dad told me about a new horse getting boarded here.

Bailey: I also heard my dad talking about the new kid coming here.

Molly: That must be her.

_An Asian girl comes out of the passenger seat. She has black hair & violet eyes, wears an aqua t-shirt with a Care Bear (Share Bear) on the front, blue jeans and black Chuck Taylors._

Zoey: That's the new girl? She seems kinda… plain.

Sarah: I love her shirt, though.

_The new girl, Emily goes to the back seat and takes out what looks like a birdcage._

Bailey: I'm guessing that's her other pet aside from her horse.

_Emily's older brother, Taro (whom drove her down) unhitches the trailer door and leads the horse out; the horse is a bay quarter horse gelding with a white stripe on his face also a white sock on his right hind leg, he also has teal highlights in his mane & tail. Scarlet peeks out her stall and sees him._

Scarlet: That's the new horse, he looks neat.

Pepper: (Scoffs) We'll soon see.

_Will comes by and takes the horse._

Will: Oh here, I can take your horse.

Taro: Thanks man.

_He takes the horse's halter & lead rope; he smiles & nods to Emily, whom just waves shyly. The two visitors go in the house. At that time, Will puts the new horse in a spare stall just across Scarlet and in-between Button & Aztec._

New horse: Hi there.

Other horses: (Various greets)

New Horse: I'm Avatar.

Scarlet: Avatar, I'm Scarlet. Nice to meet you.

Avatar: Nice to meet you too. So, what's it like here at Horseland?

Aztec: We have it pretty well here.

Button: What's your rider like?

Avatar: Well, I haven't known Emily for long, but she's not a bad person.

Teeny: Say Avatar, who's this other new pet of Emily's?

Avatar: I haven't met him yet. He should be inside.

Teeny: Thanks Avatar.

_So, Teeny goes to the house as soon as the new people leave. She goes in through the pet door and sees the covered birdcage that Emily brought in._

Teeny: That must be it.

_Mr. Handler removes the cover to reveal a scarlet macaw. To the animals he sounds like Bugs Bunny, New York accent and everything. Yet to the humans he sounds like a typical parrot.  
_

Parrot: (Chirps) Eh, what's up, Doc?

Teeny: Hi, I'm Teeny.

Parrot: I'm called C.J. My original name was Rainbow but Emily renamed me C.J.

Teeny: Hey C.J., you should meet my friends, I think they'll really like you. But you're in your cage.

C.J.: Not to worry, I figured out how to open this thing. I don't like being cooped up for long.

_He undoes the deadbolt latch on the door with his foot and he slides out._

C.J.: All right, now let's hang out.

Teeny: You bet, C.J.

_Teeny takes C.J. to meet Shep & Angora outside._

Teeny: Hey Shep, Angora, meet C.J.

C.J. as Elmer Fudd: Hewwo. Heheheheheh.

Shep: Good to meet ya, C.J.

_Though, Angora just turns her nose away. C.J. goes to her._

C.J.: What's new, putti-tat?

Angora: (Scoffs)

_She goes off, ignoring C.J._

C.J.: Man, what's with her?

Shep: Don't worry, C.J. She'll warm up, eventually.

_The next day, Emily (wearing riding boots) arrives at Horseland on the bus with Molly, Sarah meets with her._

Sarah: Hey Molly, you ready to practice for next week's show?

Molly: You bet, I've been looking forward to this for ages.

_They go inside the stable with Emily slowly walking behind. Everyone else is preparing their horses such as grooming and tacking up._

Will: All right, gang. Remember that next week is the show, so just do your best today.

Alma: Of course, we usually do.

Will: Oh, I also want to introduce the newest members of Horseland. This is Emily…

_He looks at the paper with her name, address & such. Being dyslexic and Emily's last name is Japanese; he has a smidge of a rough time._

Will: "Fu…jy…taw."

Emily: Fujita.

Will: Right, Fujita. She used to ride at Pearl Orchid Stables, but hasn't been in a saddle in 2 and a half years. Also, her horse, Avatar, who's being boarded here.

Avatar: (Neighs)

Sarah: He looks pretty cool.

Will: So, let's get saddled up and meet in the ring.

_As Zoe puts her saddle on Pepper, she accidentally drops her helmet which rolls towards Emily. It stops at her foot; she picks it up and brushes it off some then hands it to Zoe, whom just snatches it meanly._

Zoe: Hmph!

_She goes back to tacking Pepper as Emily sadly goes back to grooming Avatar. Alma notices Zoe's rude response._

Alma: (Arches brow) Hmm…

_As everyone finishes and heads out to the ring, Emily stops before saddling Avatar._

Emily: (Sighs) I'm sorry, Avatar, I suddenly don't feel like riding at the moment.

Avatar: (Neighs questionably)

_She puts her saddle on the stall door then puts Avatar back in his stall, then goes off, sadly._

Avatar: Shoot, I was kind of looking forward to riding with her.

_In the ring, everyone mounts their horses and Will notices something._

Will: Hey, where's Emily?

Sarah: She's probably not up to riding right now.

Molly: Plus, she is new so next week's show is a bit short noticed.

Will: That's all right, no rush. She doesn't have to practice, and she can ride whenever she feels like it.

Chloe: Yeah, yeah, let's just get to practicing.

Zoey: I'm up for that.

_The animals have also seen this._

Teeny: Aw gee, Zoe didn't have to be so mean to Emily.

Shep: You're right, Teeny.

C.J. as Daffy Duck: She's de-(sputters)-spicable. (normal voice) Yeesh, I hate seein' Emily so upset. Someone has to cheer her up.

Shep: That's not a bad idea, C.J. Let's go.

Angora: Well, I suppose if we must, since no one disserves... (sees everyone going off) Hey!

_She catches up with them. The quartet made up of Shep the dog, Angora the cat, Teeny the pig and C.J. the parrot go to Emily whom is sitting on a hay bale outside the other end of the stable._

Emily: (Sniffles, sighs)

_As she lowers her head, C.J. flies onto Emily's shoulder._

C.J.: (Chatters)

Emily: C.J., how ya doin', buddy? I see you got out of your cage already; you have a knack for that.

_Emily notices the other animals._

Emily: Aw, are these your new friends?

_Teeny gets onto the bale on the right as Angora curls onto Emily's lap and Shep lies by her feet on the left._

Emily: Aww, aren't you guys friendly? (reads Angora's tag) "Angora". Hey sweetie.

_She sits with the critters for twenty minutes or so, until the others come back and put up their horses._

Sarah: Good practice, Scarlet.

Alma: You too, Button.

Molly: Though, I wonder where Emily's at.

_Bailey puts Aztec away, and then goes looking for Emily._

Bailey: Hey, Emily! Where are you?

_Bailey walks down the barn and in a second sees Emily on the hay bale with the pets._

Bailey: Oh, you're right there.

_Just then, the triangle rings for lunch._

_(Triangle ringing)_

Teeny: Oh boy, food! My favorite!

_Teeny, Shep & Angora go towards the house for lunch, as do the rest of the kids and Emily follows way behind with C.J. still on her shoulder._

Emily: I don't know about you, C.J. But I'm startin' to get hungry.

C.J.: (Chatters)

End of act one


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's act two, I realize I probably should've put more background info in for C.J. & Avatar, but I probably didn't for time. Oh, Chloe's line at the end is similar to what the stable manager at my old place said to me. But anyways, enjoy!

Act 2

_As we left off, Emily goes inside and to lunch, she gets her tray with her choice of lunch; grilled cheese sandwich, salt & vinegar chips and glass of milk. She looks around for a table, she sees an empty seat at the table with Sarah, Alma & Molly, but Bailey beats her to it._

Bailey: Hey gang.

All: Hey.

_Emily then sees an empty seat where Chloe & Zoe are, but…_

Chloe: Oh sorry, this table's reserved for people who didn't miss riding.

_So, Emily (feeling out in the cold), eats at an empty table with no one there, except herself._

Emily: (Sighs)

_As she eats alone, Alma noticed Chloe reject Emily._

Alma: Hmm.

Sarah: What's up, Alma?

_They begin to quietly converse._

Alma: Have you noticed that Zoe & Chloe are acting rude?

Bailey: What else is new?

Molly: They don't need to act.

Alma: No, I mean they're being really rude to the new girl.

Sarah: Yeah, I saw Zoe meanly snatch her helmet back as Emily was just picking it up for her.

Alma: I saw that too. And just now, Chloe said she couldn't sit at her table.

Molly: You're right. I saw Emily on the bus but didn't really say anything.

Bailey: I kinda wondered why we didn't see her at practice.

Sarah: I think she's just shy.

Alma: I read that shy people get their feelings hurt easier.

Sarah: I think you're absolutely right, Alma.

_At that time, Avatar notices the other horses._

Avatar: Hey guys, how was practice?

Button: It went well.

Chili: How come you didn't show up, Avatar?

Avatar: Emily just wasn't in the mood.

Chili: Wasn't in the mood? What does that mean?

Avatar: I'm not really sure, but I was kinda looking forward to riding with her.

Scarlet: Well, she doesn't have to rush it; she can ride when she feels ready.

Calypso: Yeah, just be patient, Avatar.

_It's then that the other animals enter, C.J. entertains Teeny with Looney Tunes impressions._

C.J.: (Chatters, singing as Foghorn Leghorn) Do-dah, do-dah! (continues singing) Oh, do-dah-Dane! (as Elmer Fudd) Shh, be vewy, vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbits. Huhuhuhuhuh.

Teeny: (Chortling)

_C.J. turns to Angora whom once again ignores him, then the cat leaves._

C.J. as Sylvester: Sufferin' Succotash.

Teeny: I don't get it, why doesn't Angora like C.J.?

Shep: Because Teeny, Angora has no interest in getting to know C.J.

C.J. normal voice: Eh, I kinda wanted to get to know her. She just has a needle up her butt.

Teeny: (Giggles)

_As the day grows closer to an end, the gang is cleaning up some; Emily wanders around to do something but just when she thinks she can rake up…_

Chloe: Oh uh, actually, I'm supposed to rake up.

_So, Emily goes to muck out stalls, but…_

Zoe: Sorry, it's my job to muck out stalls. So, you can just get your stuff and leave.

_So, Emily goes to pack her stuff as the Stilton girls show off a smug to each other._

Both: (Cackling)

Zoe: What a sucker, I wouldn't be caught dead mucking out stalls.

Chloe: And I'd rather have head lice than rake up the place.

Both: (Laughing)

_As the two laugh off, the others notice them once again reject the new girl._

Bailey: Man, you were right, Alma. Chloe & Zoe won't give Emily an even brake.

Sarah: I'm going to have a talk with them when we're done.

Molly: Yeah. Horseland is in need of new students, but by the way those two are, I wouldn't be surprised if Emily decides not to ride here.

Sarah: I don't want that. Hey, I got an idea.

_She huddles the group together and whispers her plan. They break apart a second later._

Alma: All right, that sounds like a great idea.

Molly: Yeah, as soon as we're done, I'll go tell Emily…

Bailey: I'll tell Will…

Sarah: And I'll give Chloe & Zoe a piece of my mind.

_So, the group gets back to raking and taking down jumps. As soon as they're done, they split up; Molly goes to Emily whom is packing up her stuff._

Molly: Hey Emily.

Emily: (Waves)

Molly: I know your name, but I don't think you know mine. Do you?

Emily: (Shakes head)

Molly: I'm Molly, pleased to meet you. (shakes hands with Emily) Look, I think you've just been having a bad day. But me & the others agreed to go on a picnic this weekend. Like to join?

Emily: (Nods)

Molly: Awesome, see ya this weekend.

_Molly gathers her stuff also as she & Emily wait for the bus. Meanwhile, Chloe & Zoe are waiting for their ride when Sarah comes by._

Sarah: Chloe, Zoe, we need to have a talk.

Zoe: What about?

Sarah: You've been really rude & unfair to the new girl.

Chloe: She'll get off it.

Sarah: Don't you get it? You really upset her.

Zoe: It's not the end of the world. What do you care? It's not like you know her.

Sarah: Neither do you, and you didn't even give her a chance.

_Just then, both the Stiltons' and Sarah's limos come by._

Chloe: Oop, sorry Sarah. There's our ride.

Zoe: Later.

_The Stilton girls enter their limo as Sarah gets into hers. At that time, Emily & Molly get onto the bus._

Alma: Bye Molly! See you this weekend.

Molly: You too.

_Everyone goes off in their separate ways as the animals watch._

Teeny: Ooh, I hope this picnic works well for Emily.

Shep: I hope so too, Teeny. For her sake.

Angora: Well, they can take care of her. But will someone please take care of this bird?

C.J. as Yosemite Sam: Ooh, I hates that rabbit.

_That's when Bailey takes C.J._

Bailey: Hey bird, you shouldn't be out when it's so close to dark. Time to go back.

_Bailey takes C.J. inside and puts him back in his cage._

C.J. normal voice: I'm with Shep; I really hope this picnic works for Emily. I hate seein' her so upset.

_The weekend came and everyone comes to Horseland and starts tacking up, even Emily wearing a different shirt with Homer Simpson._

Will: Hey gang, good to see you all again.

Sarah: Yeah. This picnic should be great.

Molly: Oh Emily, love the shirt.

_Emily gives a thumbs-up. As she's brushing Avatar's mane, Chloe notice Emily's too close to the horse's hooves._

Chloe: Hey, move back some! (pushes Emily a couple inches) 'Cause if you get stepped on, it's your own fault.

_As Chloe & Zoe leave for the ring, Emily saddles Avatar, feeling hurt. As Molly frowns upon Chloe's insensitive words. Soon, everyone else made up of Will, Sarah, Alma, Molly, Bailey & Emily are saddled up and riding up the trail._

Avatar: What's Chloe's problem? I wouldn't step on Emily, not on purpose anyway.

Calypso: I know that, Avatar. But Chloe doesn't always think about what she's saying.

Avatar: So I've noticed.

End of act 2


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The final chapter, Emily's background is loosely based on my previous attempt at horse riding, a lot of the inspiration came from the Pokemon: Battle Dimension ep. "Tears for Fears" which made me shed tears for I completely sympathize for Chimchar, and writing this fic also made me shed tears. Still does in one or two parts. Don't ask why. Also, Sarah talking to Emily is a bit similar to when Amy talked to Kif in "Futurama" ep. "Amazon Women in the Mood" and what she says is what a friend of mine said to me. Anyways, enjoy!

Act 3

_Soon enough, everyone's in the meadow and dismounts. Alma & Molly spread the blanket as Sarah & Emily put the food down also Bailey & Will set up a game or two. In a moment, everyone sits at their picnic._

Sarah: So, what'd everyone bring?

Molly: Sandwich making stuff.

Alma: Fruit and juice boxes.

Bailey: I brought carrot sticks & potato chips.

Will: I also brought plates, napkins & silverware.

Sarah: Cool. Emily, what'd you bring?

_She takes out of her bag a few boxes of Lunchables, home-made bread, butter (which is easy to spread) and lemonade._

Alma: Ooh, Lunchables. I used to eat those all the time.

Sarah: Same here.

_Everyone starts having lunch. After a moment…_

Sarah: Gee Emily, you've been so quiet. I don't think I've heard you say a word since we were introduced to you.

Emily: (Stammers) Hello.

Molly: Oh. I don't think you were introduced to the rest of us.

Will: That's right, duh! (bops himself in the forehead) I'm Will. They're Sarah, Alma, Bailey & Molly.

Emily: (Waves)

Bailey: Oh, this bread is awesome. What kind is it?

Emily: Country White.

Molly: Who needs sliced bread when you can break off a piece of fresh-made bread then dip it in butter?

Emily: I know, it's like eating a giant dinner roll.

Alma: So Emily, why leave your old stable?

Emily: There's like a top 20 reasons why; everyone was so competitive, they weren't nice to me. I practically had to learn how to be an Olympic champion immediately.

Sarah: Oh, I see.

Emily: The instructor was more like a drill sergeant; the manager was rather rude & insensitive more than once. Also, I was lonely and wanted friends, but most of the students either ignored me or didn't speak kindly to me.

Molly: I completely sympathize; I've been to a pretty well-to-do show stable like that where they treat these things more competitive and less fun.

Emily: I sometimes feel like I'm the only person in the world that didn't like riding at Pearl Orchid.

Sarah: Hey, your feelings are your own; you don't really need anyone else to feel the same way.

Will: Well, who's ready for games?

Bailey: You bet.

Everyone: (Agreeing)

_So, everyone puts away the leftovers and gets ready for games._

Will: All right, the object of the game is one person from each team will grab a ring and hand it to their teammate who then puts it in their bucket. Whoever gets the most rings before time runs out wins. It's Sarah & Bailey vs. Molly & Alma vs. me & Emily. Ready?

All: (Various yeses)

Will: Let's go!

_He sets the egg timer to one minute and everyone starts; Sarah, Molly & Emily ride around and grab plastic rings, then give them to their teammate whom dumps it in a bucket. Emily does her best to keep up._

Will: C'mon Emily, you can do it!

Emily: Let's do it, Avatar.

Avatar: (Neighs)

_They trot around, grabbing as many rings as they can; they miss a few but are able to grab some. A minute later, the timer goes off._

Will: Time's up! Let's see how everyone did.

_He goes to each bucket and counts the rings everyone gathered._

Will: Sarah & Bailey have 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 rings. Molly & Alma, 1, 2, 3 rings. And Emily & me, 1, 2, 3 rings also. So, Bailey & Sarah win!

Sarah: All right!

Bailey: Awesome!

_The two high-five after Sarah dismounts. Emily dismounts and, before turning from her horse's side, expects to be criticized & hollered at for not being good or fancy enough. But instead, as she turns to face Will…_

Will: Hey Emily, you were really good there. For someone hasn't ridden in two and a half years, you looked almost natural.

Sarah: He's right. Your posture was really strait and relaxed, which was really neat to watch.

Alma: _Sí_, you looked awesome, the way you ride is _mucho __fantástico_.

Molly: Yeah, and we're not just saying that to help you feel better about your old place and for not winning. Honest and true.

Bailey: I think she deserves an A for effort.

All: (Cheering & applauding)

_As they cheer & applaud, the drastic change from harsh & competitive to positive compliments is so much to take, that Emily suddenly bursts into tears._

Emily: (Crying)

Will: Emily, what's the matter? Everyone thinks you're great.

_She throws her arms around Will and cries over his shoulder, he smiles and hugs her back._

Will: There, there.

Alma: Did we say something to upset her?

Bailey: No, I think sometimes you just have to let it all out. 'Cause with people like at Pearl Orchids, you really can't show any kind of emotions with 'em.

Aztec: Yeah. That poor kid.

Emily: (Crying & sniffling)

Will: Emily, its O.K.

_That late afternoon, everyone returns to the stable where they meet Chloe & Zoey whom have just finished practicing and are hanging around._

Chloe: Hey guys, how was your trail ride?

Alma: Went well. You enjoy the trail ride, Emily?

Emily: Yeah, it's nice to go on a real trail ride, not just ride around the property like at the old place. I don't think they really have trails.

Molly: Lame. How was practice, Chloe & Zoey?

Zoey: Went well.

Sarah: Oh Emily, there's a show next week, like to come over for it?

Emily: Sounds neat, sure.

_They put their horses away, that's when Emily sees the sign up sheet, and writes her name under one line. Later, the day of the competition came, everyone arrives and those whom are competing are getting ready._

Teeny: Oh boy, today's the day. I wonder if Emily's competing.

Angora: I doubt it since she hasn't practiced.

Shep: You're right, Angora, Emily wouldn't be ready for this since she didn't practice.

_That's when Emily comes by with a bag of something._

C.J.: Ooh, I wonder what Emily has in that bag.

Teeny: I don't know. (sniffs) But it sure smells pretty. What do you think it is, Shep? Huh? What do you think?

Shep: Not sure, Teeny. But Emily must have something planned.

_Emily meets up with Bailey._

Bailey: Hey Emily. You competing?

Emily: Hey. Nope, I'm handing out ribbons.

Bailey: Neat. What's in the bag?

Emily: It's a surprise.

Bailey: Ah, gotcha.

_He takes Aztec to the ring as everyone prepares for the show._

Announcer: Up first in jumping, for Horseland Stables is Sarah Whitney.

_Emily opens the gate for Sarah._

Sarah: Thank you, Emily.

Emily: Sure thing.

_Sarah rides around the ring, jumping over jumps. After Sarah, Bailey was up next, then Chloe, then some guy named Ken, then Will, then Molly, then Zoe, then someone named Bethany, then Alma, and last was someone named Ryan. After the competition, Emily goes into the ring to hand out ribbons._

Announcer: First place blue ribbon to Molly Washington.

_Emily hands Molly the blue ribbon, but also a blue rose and a tiny plastic bag of various candies._

Announcer: Second place red ribbon to Chloe Stilton.

_Emily hands Chloe the red ribbon, a red rose and a candy bag._

Announcer: Third place yellow ribbon to Bailey Handler.

_Emily hands Bailey the yellow ribbon, yellow rose and a candy bag. Will fourth (white ribbon & rose), Sarah fifth (pink ribbon & rose), Zoe sixth (green ribbon & rose), Alma seventh (purple ribbon & rose), Ken eighth (brown ribbon & rose), Bethany ninth (gray ribbon & rose) and Ryan last (light blue ribbon & rose)._

Teeny: Aw, isn't that nice of Emily?

Shep: It is, bringing the winners candy and roses that match their ribbons.

_As everyone rides out of the ring, Chloe & Zoe look at their prizes with guilt._

Zoe: Y'know sis, I'm starting to get the feeling that Sarah was right.

Chloe: Yeah. We weren't fair or nice to the new kid.

_They dismount and head for Emily whom is with Will and has C.J. on her shoulder._

Zoe: Hey Emily. Look, Chloe & I just want to say… well, that is… we thank you for the flowers and candy.

Chloe: And after how we weren't nice to you. So… we're sorry.

Emily: Thanks, Chloe & Zoe. I accept your apology.

Will: Think of the flowers as kind of a peace offering.

Emily: That's it. So, friends? (holds out hand)

Chloe: Let's just call it a truce.

Emily: O.K. Truce.

Zoe: Truce.

_The three put their hands together, at that time, Angora comes behind Emily's back and below C.J._

Angora: Say, C.J. This got me thinking. I'm sorry I ignored you.

C.J.: Aw thanks, Angora-kitty.

Teeny: I'm glad Chloe & Zoe accepted Emily, Shep.

Shep: Me too, Teeny. And I knew Angora would accept C.J.

_C.J. flies down to Angora, he cuddles against her but…_

Angora: (Hisses, shows claws)

C.J.: (Squawks)

_He flutters up a couple inches._

Angora: Just kidding, C.J.

Shep: Well, sort of.

The End.


End file.
